


You Are What You Eat

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Plans, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, M/M, Magical Bestiality, OOCness, Other, Unicorns, dead dove do not eat, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: It was only when, standing in a clearing in the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest, that Tom Riddle had the thought that maybe his friends had been teasing him. It was very likely, given that he had been going on and on death and immortality when one of them had been brave enough to interrupt him.





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qualamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualamity/gifts), [snaxarba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/gifts).



> This is gross, don't read it. Not as gross as the scalie Tom ones, but still pretty gross. I don't even like horses.

It was only when standing in a clearing in the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest, that Tom Riddle had the thought that maybe his friends had been teasing him. It was very likely, given that he had been going on and on death and immortality when one of them had been brave enough to interrupt him.

While Tom had been annoyed, he had allowed his friend to speak, given that it had been one of his favorites who had done it.

 _“I heard that if you drink the sperm of a unicorn, you’ll live forever. What a shame they only appear to virgins, right?_ ”

That had gotten a round of laughter from everyone present, along with a few jabs thrown around, and even Tom had smirked, finding the antics a bit amusing. But he could simply not get his friends words from his mind.

So here he stood, in the middle of the woods on a fairly nice evening, trying his best to entice any unicorn in the vicinity towards him. He would say he was not having the most success, given that he was still standing in the clearing unicornless.

He wished he had brought that stupid book with him, the one that had said the best way to do so was to stand nude in a clearing and wait. He could at least burn it to stay warm. Or reread the passage on how to make oneself attractive to unicorns.

No, he decided as the wind picked up suddenly, making him shiver and wrap his arms around himself, it would have been burned. He still might do it after he got back, just out of spite for wasting his night.

With a sigh and a potential cold coming on, he turned to collect his robes and shoes. The next time he saw Abraxas, he was going to punch him in the dick for making him waste his night.

When he was almost to the edge of his clearing where his clothes were, he heard a low whine behind him and the sound of leaves being crushed. He held his breath and turned around, hoping that it was what he thought it was and not one of the many centaurs that roamed the woods.

There, trotting across the clearing towards him was the unicorn.

It was a stunning creature, Tom would concede. A pure and blinding white, glowing in the moonlight, with a black mane and tail to match, and the most stunning pair of green eyes Tom had ever seen. It radiated both elegance and strength, a perfect mix of power and beauty. Tom found himself reluctantly admiring the creature for how similar it was too him, as he too was the perfect mix of beauty and power.

It stopped before Tom, close enough for Tom to reach out and pet it, and made a low whine, nodding in greeting. It’s hoof - _golden_ hoof, Jesus Christ, this thing radiated majesty- pawing against the ground, his ears perked towards Tom in curiosity as it snorted.

Tom reached out, a bit enraptured by the sight of it, and lightly stroked down its muzzle, noting the strange scar it had just underneath its deadly look horn. It almost looked like a lightning bolt, he noted, his hand sliding into the unicorn’s long mane. He had never seen a mane this long on a horse before, the hair drooping down below the horse’s knees, and it’s tail dragging the ground behind it. Tom could spend all night petting the creature.

The unicorn whined, lightly butting Tom’s hand with its head, and Tom remembered why he was here. He began to inch himself around the creature, careful to stay in its sight so it would not get spooked, and stopped at its side, peering beneath the creature.

Jackpot.

There, between the unicorn’s legs, was a sheath, complete with a set of dangling balls.

A male.

Perfect.

He quickly moved back when the creature whined loudly, swinging around to face Tom and nudge him, lightly nipping at his chilled skin, and he shushed the thing, petting down his muzzle. It seemed to calm under his touch, something that Tom found to be a bit amusing. If this thing could truly read minds as the book had claimed, it would know Tom wasn’t nearly as pure as his body claimed he was.

He ran his hand down the creatures neck and along his back, noting that, while his mane had felt like silk beneath his fingers, his fur felt more like velvet, soft and warm beneath his fingers. He crouched down before he got distracted again, and this was where Tom realized he may have a problem, staring at the sheath before him.

How did one go about turn on a horse? He was at a loss, not even really knowing how to turn on a human for that matter, as such things weren’t interesting to him. He really should have been more attention when his friends talked about what they got up to with their lovers, but it was just so _boring_.

Well, he hadn’t come this far to just give up. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what Orion had said Walburga had done for him once. He really didn’t want to do this, but the thought of eternal life was really swaying his decision here.

He reached out hesitantly, massaging the sheath in hopes of drawing the appendage out. His other hand trailed lower, grabbing the balls that were resting beyond. They were warm. Very warm. And he was _very_ freaked out by that _._

He jerked his hand away and glared at the unicorn, who just looked at him with it’s large, blank, beautiful eyes.

He glared harder.

The unicorn tilted his head.

He huffed, crossing his arms over his freezing chest, ready to give up with his gross and obviously unsuccessful plan when the unicorn let out a loud whiny. He hit the ground with his hooves, snorting once more, and Tom curiously looked back. 

A cock. A giant horse cock, bigger than his arm was long and appeared to be faintly glowing in the darkness. Okay, Tom mentally thought, taking a deep breath. He could do this. Think of the immortality, the of eternal life.

He grabbed the cock, his hand wrapping around the warm organ easily, and gave a hesitant pump. The unicorn let out a low whine, the organ flexing under his fingers, and Tom felt his confidence grow. He had never pleasured anyone before, not even himself, finding the act to be rather tedious and boring, so knowing that he at least had the basics down was a big stroke to his ego.

After a few pumps, the unicorn whined again, moving forward slightly and causing Tom to lean back. The last thing he wanted was to be caught under the creature's hooves and be trampled, but it appeared to only be shifting into a more accessible position for Tom.

He leaned in again, taking the organ in his hands once more and pumping a bit faster, a bit weirded out when cum began to drip from the tip. Or, at least he was sure it was cum, it couldn’t really be anything else, but the color was….off. Red, yellow, blue, green, and other colors, all swirling together but never mixing, with what looked like _glitter_ within it, making it shine and sparkle in the moonlight.

Curious, he released one of his hands and brought it to the liquid, allowing it to drop onto this fingers. It was hot, he noticed, bringing it closer to his face while his other hand kept pumping. He rubbed his fingers together, noticing it was kind of sticky and smelled it, pleasantly surprised to find it smelled like wildflowers. And when he dipped his tongue into it.

It was….strange, to say the least, unbearably sweet and thick, yes, but the taste reminded Tom of marshmallows. It wasn’t unbearable, Tom decided, licking the remains from this hand and returning his focus back to his task.

The unicorn looked ready to burst at any moment, his cock leaking profusely and helping to aid Tom’s hand, gliding up and down it smoothly now. That was good, Tom thought, bending the cock so that it could reach his mouth. He wouldn’t have to do this part long.

With a cringe, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and stuffed the head into it. It was almost too big to fit in his mouth, being much thicker than the rest of it, and he was sure the creature could feel his teeth against it. The creature didn’t seem bothered by this fact so Tom did not dwell on it, his tongue flicking over the head in his mouth and sucking as best he could, his hand still pumping the rest of the organ.

It was a few moments later the creature let out a loud neigh and he felt the first burst of hot sweetness on his tongue. He swallowed down as much as he could, but to his dismay it just kept coming, causing him to pull away before he choked on the substance.

He coughed and sputtered, most of the glittering rainbow spilling on his chest as he choked on the amount. The cock had more to give, squirting onto his face and earning a disgusted grunt. God, he could feel it in his hair and dripping onto his chest, warm and wet and _sticky_. He hoped it wasn’t like real glitter and would wash away easily.

At least he was going to smell nice, Tom thought in comfort, managing to catch his breath and wipe the cum from his face. Well, that wasn’t good. The book had said he needed to ingest the stuff for it to work, but he wasn’t sure how much of it he was supposed to. He hoped it wasn’t all of it, seeing as most of it was now smeared across his chest and the forest floor.

The unicorn whinnied as Tom stood, tossing his head when Tom patted his ribs.

“Good boy,” Tom said, shivering as the wind picked up suddenly, the cold air making goose bumps appear on his warm and wet skin.

He reached down for his clothes, quickly buttoning it up and slipping his shoes on. The last thing he wanted was to be walking around in a dark forest naked and barefoot, unable to see what he might be stepping on. He fished his wand out of his pocket and conjured up a length of rope, a noose already tied at the end, before turning back to the creature. He had wandered a bit away from Tom, back into the center of the clearing, and was calmly eating grazing.

He looked up when Tom approached him again, giving a loud whinny and trotting to meet him halfway. This pleased Tom, who patted his muzzle before wrapping the noose, careful to avoid the sharp looking horn and tightened it, giving an experimental pull to ensure it was tight enough.

With the lasso firmly around the creature’s neck, he began to lead it in the outer entrance to the chamber, one that opened into the woods. He wasn’t sure how often he needed to drink the _stuff_ to ensure his immortality, as the book had little information on this particular section, so bringing the stallion back with him and stowing it within the chamber for later use seemed like the best option.

However, Tom couldn’t shake the feeling that this was exactly what the unicorn had wanted, trailing obediently behind Tom and a knowing glint in its eyes.

*~*

“My Lord, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you drinking?” Abraxas asked at breakfast that morning, eyeing the jar of swirling colors Tom had just set on the table. “And where were you last night? I had to tell Slughorn you wore in the infirmary because you got headbutted by a puppy and broke your nose.”

“First, it’s none of your business. Second, I was collecting ingredients. Third, I can’t believe that moron actually believed you.” Tom said, popping open the jar and grabbing a knife. “I hate dogs.”

“Yes, well, he doesn’t know that now does he?” Abraxas snapped, only to immediately cringe at the look Tom gave him. “Sorry, my Lord, won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Tom said, dipping his knife into the liquid and slathering it onto a nearby piece of toast. “And where would I even get a puppy? You really need to work on your lies, Abraxas, they’re atrocious.”

Abraxas huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Tom. Tom didn’t care, thankful that he had offended Abraxas enough to get him to leave him alone and let him eat his cum in peace. He nearly cringed at that thought, but he kept chewing, thoughts of immortality and eternal life was really the only thing keeping him from spitting the toast out.

That, and the horrified and slightly disgusted look on Dumbledore’s face when he glided past Tom had made this slightly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop doing requests for the discord. It's not like I have an image to uphold or anything, but it's ruining my image.


End file.
